


Spider's Web

by topkyungsoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Murder, Smut, Thriller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-06 04:43:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17338808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/topkyungsoo/pseuds/topkyungsoo
Summary: Nine friends. One murder. Eight suspects. After a get together at Kyungsoo's apartment, they wake up the next morning to find the dead body of one of them. When the initial shock passed they realized that their friend has been murdered. If no one had broke in and the friends were the only ones there all night. Who killed the poor man?By:Dyominateyou[For prompt #110 in top!soo fest round 2]





	Spider's Web

It’s another beautiful fall day; the air is still warm even if the trees seem on fire. The empty avenue is gilded with gold and scarlet like a long red carpet. Kyungsoo raises his brown eyes to the inferno above, as he drives back to his penthouse apartment. Scarlet and golden leave are stark against the cloudless sky, giving a picture book perfect view. Some leaves are scattered over the sidewalk, flying in little storms whenever, the white Porsche passes past them.

October is truly Kyungsoo’s favorite month of the year. He loves the moistness after the dry summer, the pumpkins that start appearing in front of every house –his included, the apple pies, orange jam, cinnamons rolls and other fall’s pastries that start invading every bakery, the tangerines, the woolen sweaters, the cozy colors, and the local cables’ series’ new seasons.

Every fall, Kyungsoo gets the same feeling; this is the start of the rest of his life.

He’s a finance high executive in a construction company, was hired two years ago, right after his graduation –thanks to his father’s connections, but it doesn’t make him a daddy’s boy the least as he excelled at his job since day one.

He’s engaged too, was, actually, till this morning, but life is tricky, and so was his, now, ex-girlfriend and all he has to do is to move on.

He’s this kind of persons; the one who doesn’t easily lose perspective when facing a thorny dilemma, the one who doesn’t get blinded by the particulars of the situation, and waffles and agonizes, changing their mind from day to day. No, Kyungsoo isn’t like that, never was, and hope he’ll never become.

There’s that tool, that was invented by Suzy Welch, he always uses. It’s called 10/10/10 rule, and it let the person thinks about their decisions on three different time frames by asking a simple question like, How will one feel about that decision in 10 minutes from now? How about 10 months from now? How about 10 years from now?

The three time frames provide an elegant way of forcing the person to get some distance on their decisions to realize its degree of gravity. Maybe Kyungsoo is using it wrong, but since he started following this rule, nothing seems that serious anymore.

It’s only noon when he arrives to the fanciest area in Philadelphia on this fine sunny Sunday. He drives into the building, where he’s living, parks his car in the nearest empty place he finds, and then starts heading to the elevator when his phone rings,

“Hello Sehun!” He greets after pressing on the green button in his devices’ screen, “Been calling you all the morning”  
“Hey, dude!” He hears through the phone, “sorry, I didn’t see your missed calls until now”

“It’s okay” Kyungsoo sighs, after all it’s in Sehun’s nature to be this uninterested, “I just wanted to know if we’re still up for that video games night”

“Yeah sure” the man confirms.

Kyungsoo hums, “Well, what about doing it in my apartment, since I’m pretty sure yours will be a complete mess, plus, this way, we won’t have to sleep on the floor”.

“Sounds good!” Kyungsoo can hear the excitement in the other man’s voice, “I’ll let the others know”

“Cool then” Kyungsoo smiles, “You guys, will bring the pizzas and snacks, while the drinks will be on me”

“Will spread the words” The man informs, before bidding Kyungsoo a goodbye, and hanging up.

When Kyungsoo arrives to his apartment in the last floor, and since he has a long morning, the first thing he did is to head straight to the bathroom, take off his clothes and take a long and well deserved shower.

When he gets out, he feels like a new man, and the entire dilemma from this morning has vanished, letting behind nothing but a perfect ground for a new start.

 

*****

 

What’s good about fall is the fact that it’s a reminder for people that nothing last, neither the good nor the bad things. Like threes’ leaves, things come to life last for what they’re meant to, and then die and fall to leave place for new things.

And this is why when this new stormy Friday comes five days after, it finds Kyungsoo glowing like a warm afternoon sun.

It’s already 07:30 a.m., Kyungsoo has never overslept like today but then he was so tired and well he can be late once a while, can’t he?

No, he can’t.

He changes into a work attire, and then heads out. He will take breakfast in the office.

He’s a workaholic, it’s boring yes, but work pays the bills and that’s what all Kyungsoo needs. His ex-used to mock him, saying that he could get loose a little bit, be cool and have some excitement. And it’s true; he really can do that but then he’s not the kind of person who lives life at its fullest. He prefers living a peaceful life that not involve too much adventure and need too much adrenaline. He really hates adventures; the only adventure he jumped into was leaving his parents’ house and living alone.

Maybe that’s why he’s ex left him in the first place.

One hour later he’s behind his desk, a coffee cup, and two muffins beside him, ready to start the only journey he’s okay with.

He’s drowned on his paper when a hand comes to pat on his back,

“Hey dude, it’s raining like hell outside?” A tall raven headed man and Kyungsoo childhood friend states while looking at the window ahead, “They said there will be a storm tonight”

“Yeah, well hope you’ve brought an umbrella Chanyeol since you’ve sold your car” Kyungsoo looked at the man standing in front of him with a bored expression.

“It was a bad idea man” Chanyeol sighs, “I don’t know why did I listen to you”

“It’s for the better” Kyungsoo consoles.

Chanyeol hums before he states, “I heard about you and Sarah, by the way. I’m so sorry man” There’s pity in the man’s tone and Kyungsoo feels like grimacing, but instead he smiles,

“It’s okay, dude. Things like this happen”

“Yeah” The man nods, before he asks, “Did you hear from her since the break up?”

Kyungsoo looks up at the man standing before him and shrug, “No, I didn’t, maybe she went back to her relative now that she has no one to rely on for financial support. Truth to be said I don’t care”

Chanyeol hums and then changes the subject, “Sehun told me that the game night will be held in your apartment. That’s so cool man. We’ll not have to wait in line to go to the bathroom”

Kyungsoo chuckles, “Well, don’t say this in front of Sehun otherwise you’ll never be able to put feet there again”  
The man laughs, “Yeah right, I still need him, at least until I find a cheap place to rent”

Chanyeol is a divorced man at the age of 25, yes 25 fucking years. After the divorce, his ex-wife took the house where he was living and which he has inherit after the death of his grandmother –a thing his parents weren’t happy with, but then what could he do, this is law and as an American citizen, he must comply.

He works as an accountant, a boring job, if someone asks Kyungsoo, but Chanyeol always makes it look like the most important position in the company.

They’re still chatting, when the not-as-young-as-he-seems HR manager approaches, four coffee cups in hands,  
“Good morning gents” he greets with a bright voice, too bright to Kyungsoo’s taste, “Did you see the weather report, they said it will keep raining for the whole week-end, that’s crazy!”

“I know right, maybe we should postpone the game night, Baekhyun” Chanyeol suggests while reaching for one of the coffee cups without invitation, but then this is Chanyeol and this is how he always acts.  
“Nonsense” Baekhyun objects, “We can’t postpone it even if it’s the world end. Plus, Kyungsoo broke up with Sarah, that’s a thing to celebrate” Baekhyun teases, giving Kyungsoo his second coffee cup of the day.

Kyungsoo lets out a deep exhale while taking the cup, “Doesn’t matter dude. Anyways, be sure to be at 08:00 p.m. The earliest we start this game night the earliest I would hit the bed?”

“I will” Baekhyun cheers, “The pizzas and hot dogs are on me guys”

“Cool then, I’ll brings the chips and pop corn” Chanyeol, the cheap bastard he always is, informs.

Kyungsoo nods, “Ok, now, leave me alone I need to work”

Soon, comes the lunch-break, and Kyungsoo finds himself encircled by the two chatting boxes he has as friends, discussing tonight’s event. He’s not really bothered but he got a rough week and just feels like isolate himself for a moment, not to drown into depression but _ponder_.

He’s been pondering a lot these past three weeks. People around him would say it has always been the case, but once who knows him well would definitely notice that lately it became a bit too much. Maybe it’s the numbers he’s surrounded by or the fact that he’s always been calculating every single move of his life, envisaging possibilities, putting different scheme leading to one goal, that the word “coincidence” becomes his biggest fear.

Or maybe it’s just the way he is.

Soon comes evening and Kyungsoo finds himself in his apartment with Baekhyun and Sehun waiting for the others to come while drinking beer.

The first to shows up is Jongin, one of Sehun’s many acquaintances and a law student. The guys, is holding tightly into a 24 pack beer while looking at Kyungsoo shyly, face red and shit.

“Evening Jongin” Kyungsoo beams, “Happy you make it even when finals are in doors”

The law student stutters, “Well, Sehun said you wanted me to come and...”  
He didn’t got to finish his sentence as Sehun comes to drag him into the apartment, “Stop acting like an idiot and get inside”

The law student nods, and Kyungsoo chuckles; he’s aware that Jongin got a crush on him, the student is concealing it so badly, but Kyungsoo couldn’t return the feeling because of many reasons one of them is being engaged.

Few minutes later, the four men hear someone knocking on the door. Sehun goes to open it and is met with someone he doesn’t know.

“Evening sir” The man with a funny face and a completely soaked trench greats, “Is Kyungsoo there?”

“And who’s asking?” Sehun raises a brow.

“I’m Jongdae, an acquaintance of his” The man answers, reaching out to shake Sehun’s hand.

Sehun shakes the man’s hand and calls for Kyungsoo who peeks out of the living room, “Oh Jongdae, come in”

Sehun steps aside and let the man in before closing the door behind them.

“Glade to see you dude” Kyungsoo stands up and goes to hug his friend.

“It’s been a long time” Jongdae declares while taking Kyungsoo in his arms, “four years?”

“Yes, four fucking years, asshole” Kyungsoo chuckles, “How you doing?”

“Hanging in there” Jongdae answers with a sad smile, “how about you?’

“Well, me too” Kyungsoo chuckles before he turns to look at the three men sitting on the couch, “Guys, this is Jongdae, a childhood friend of mine, and the family’s funeral organizer”

“Oh god some job, heh” Baekhyun teases, making Jongdae chuckles,

“The best; being surrounded by the dead is quite satisfying” 

“No it’s creepy dude” Kyungsoo teases too and the two men go to sit beside each others.

Another few minutes passed in which Xiumin and David; Kyungsoo’s old roommates from when he was in college, arrive followed by So-dam Kyungsoo’s best friend and old crush.

Everybody is here except Chanyeol who texted Kyungsoo telling him he’s being stuck in traffics, something Kyungsoo doubts because there’s no traffic in this part of the city, plus it’s past 09:00p.m. So Kyungsoo calls the bullshit, but isn’t bothered since Jongdae and he didn’t stop talking since the minute they met.

One hour has passed before Chanyeol shows up, “Evening gents, sorry I got stuck in the storm, and I only found a cab by pure fluke. Plus there’s no power in the halls of building so I had to climb all the twenty floors”

“Yeah, I can smell that” Baekhyun raises a brow before he leans into Kyungsoo and whispers, “he reeks of women perfume, and he didn’t bother cover the hickey on his neck”

Kyungsoo sighs, “It’s none of our business; he’s a grown man”

“He’s an asshole” Baekhyun corrects before he leans back onto the couch.

Chanyeol is looking around for an empty place to sit on, when he spots Jongdae and smirks, “Hi Dae, still filling your life with dead people?”

“Still better than fill it with total jerks with high self-esteem and empty head, Chanyeol” Jongdae fires back making Baekhyun snorts.

Chanyeol is about to retort when Kyungsoo cuts him, “Okay guys, I know how hard you two love each other but, please this evening is to have fun and relax, you can keep your little couples chit chats for later, okay”

Jongdae sighs, and looks away while Chanyeol shrugs, “He’s the one who started it”

Kyungsoo turns his head to look at Chanyeol and orders, “Chanyeol, enough”

“Okay, okay never mind” Chanyeol shrugs again before he goes to sit on the sofa opposing the one in which Jongdae is sitting.

Soon, the game night starts and everyone loses themselves for the sake of some video games Kyungsoo got when he was in New York last week. Cans of beers start covering the glass table of the living room, empty boxes of pizzas are thrown on the floor, chips, pop corn, look like snowflake on the big green couch and black sofas.

They are still fighting over the first place when the power goes off, making everybody fall into silence, and look at the glass wall giving onto the street.

Kyungsoo stands up, takes his phone out of his pocket and then starts walking toward the kitchen, “The storm might has messed with the generator feeding the apartments too, Lady and gents, the game night has officially came to an end.”

“Oh god” David groans, “What should we do now?”

“You can always tell us about that night when your ex left you because according to her you’ll not amount to anything. Lucky guess bitch! I She ain’t psychic though, she’s just a good guesser” Chanyeol teases.

David frowns, seeming so pissed so Sehun interferes to prevent more drama, “Knock it off Chanyeol”  
“Another bad news guys, got no candles, we gotta use our cell phones to illuminate the place” Kyungsoo announces once he returns back to the living room.

“Great” Baekhyun groans, “We’re stuck here with no lights, and no fun”

So-dam, who’s the only person that appears glad the game night has ended suggests, “We can always play something else”

“What? A pillow party” Chanyeol jokes.

“No asshole, something funny” So-dam stops to ponder for few seconds before she claps her hands, “How about truth and dare”

“Didn’t you see the movie?” Jongin says for the first time this evening making everybody pays attention, “You know, the one about…”

“We know what you’re talking about, Jongin” Sehun slaps Jongin’s head, “You’ve said it it’s just a movie”  
“Plus it happened in Mexico in the ruins of a mansion” So-dam adds, “Well, Kyungsoo’s taste of decoration is outrageous but it would be mean to compare it to a mansion ruins”

“Ha ha ha” Kyungsoo mocks before he drops his face, “Get out”

“Not a chance” So-dam stirs her tongue, “I’m staying for the night baby, can’t risk ruining my makeup and hair”

“I remember that time when hearing this would make me all exited and giddy, but that was ten years ago” Kyungsoo fakes disappointment, “Now it only makes me cringe” 

“Shut up” So-dam goes to pinch Kyungsoo in the shoulder before she sits just beside him on the edge of the couch, “So guys who’s up for a round of truth and dare”

There’s a minute of silence in which the friends were thinking before all of them nods.

“I’m not into games like this” Xiumin announces, “But the mere possibility of a demoniac twist of event is intriguing me so let’s start it”

They sit in a circles, cans of beer in hands while So-dam takes a box of small pieces of folded papers, put it on the table and then starts spinning a bottle, Kyungsoo is sure is the champagne he’s saving for Christmas eve.

The bottle stops at Baekhyun who reaches out to takes a paper out of the box.

“Truth or dare Baekhyun?” So-dam asked.

Baekhyun looks at the paper then replies, “truth” before he starts reading, “Have you ever steal from someone?”

He looks at Kyungsoo then smirks, “All the time, from your parents’ home bar”

Kyungsoo chuckles, “I know it was you bastard”

“It can’t be counted” So-dam protests, “Kyungsoo is your friend”

“That’s make it even worse” Kyungsoo defends, “He’s been stealing from the parents’ house of a friend”  
“Yeah” Baekhyun confirms, “And I never been caught, it was always Kyungsoo the one they blamed for the missing liquor”

The nine friends start laughing before So-dam spins the bottle again. The bottle stops in front of Chanyeol who yawns then picks a paper, he unfold it and then reads, “Have you ever cheated on someone, well I guess I will chose a dare guys”

Everyone stays silent for a while before Jongdae snorts, “You could’ve answered the question we all know you’re a dick”

“Watch it Jongdae” Kyungsoo warns.

Kyungsoo shakes his head, knowing these two will not get along any soon, and then speaks, “How about you empty this bottle of champagne in one shot”

There’s a smirk in Chanyeol’s face before he claps “Signe me up baby”

He reaches for the bottle, opens it, and then starts gulping down the liquor until he finishes it. When he puts the bottles down he sways slightly and then cheers, “Who’s the man?”

“If anything it’s not you” Baekhyun mutters under his breath before he looks at So-dam, “Spin that god damn bottle, girl”

So-dam does so and the bottle stops before So-dam who read, “What would you do if someone stubs you on the back?”

She looks ups and then answers immediately, “I stub them on the heart, no chill bitches”

This makes the friends laugh for a moment before So-dam spins again. This time the bottle stops in front of Jongin. He takes a paper immediately from the little box, read it and without waiting for So-dam’s ask, he states, “Dare”

So-dam smirks and is about to speak when Sehun barges in, “You kiss Kyungsoo like your life depends on it”

“What the fuck?” Jongin retorts while Kyungsoo states, “You’re not getting any pornography tonight Sehun, Just saying”

“This is the game’s rule dude, you have to follow them” Sehun shrugs.

“Rules are made to be broken” Jongin crosses his arms, face getting red from embarrassment and probably other feeling, Kyungsoo already knows.

“Say the law student” Sehun mocks before he becomes serious, “Look dude you kiss Kyungsoo or you kiss Ravi’s Monday morning you chose”

“I’ve got better idea” Kyungsoo cuts, “He kisses no one and this game is over. We can always watch a movie in my laptop; got a lot saved in their”

“You have a movies filled laptop and let us play this dumb game?” Sehun protests, “How cruel!”

“But the game is better guys” So-dam tries to object, but everyone seems to agree with Kyungsoo by the way they all stands up and return to their former places, leaving the poor girl to deal with her paper box and empty champagne bottle.

The rest of the night passes smoothly with the nine friend re-watching together “Blumhouse's Truth or Dare” and laughing whenever they sees something too cliché until the laptop battery dies.

 

*****

 

The clock on the living room’s grey wall is showing 02:00 a.m. It’s getting colder and colder without the heater, and the storms outside is raging. The friends are still sitting together when Kyungsoo stands up and yawns,

“I’m feeling sleepy guys, and my head is to hazy to still awake so see you tomorrow”

“Okay, and where should we sleep” So-dam asks, “I mean, you don’t have nine bedrooms, do you?”

“No I don’t” Kyungsoo chuckles, “okay guys, follow me”

He starts walking away when Baekhyun informs, “I’ll crash here, just bring me some covers and a pillow. Don’t like to share my space with others”

“This is why you’re still single” Chanyeol teases, earning a middle finger.

Kyungsoo nods, “Right away”

He then walks to the room facing the living room and opens its door, “So-dam you can use this room, it has its own bathroom so you don’t have to come outside to wash. Baekhyun you can use the one at the entry”

“Thanks, Soo” So-dam smiles, “Good night guys”

Kyungsoo crosses the living room to the stairs leading up to the second floor, “There’s four rooms upstairs, so you guys have to share them”

“I’ll stay with Jongin” Sehun announces, “He sleeps like a dead man so he won’t bother me”

“Good then” Kyungsoo opens the first room on the left’s door, “Good night”

He then looks at the remaining men and asks, “What about you guys?”

David grabs Xiumin’s arm and then answers, “I’ll stick to my old roommate, man”

“Then it will be me and Jongdae” Chanyeol states, “Lead the way Soo”

Kyungsoo nods and then crosses the corridor until he reaches two rooms facing each other, “You can choose between these two rooms. The bathroom is just at the end of the corridor, just next the balcony. My room is in the other side”

When Kyungsoo becomes sure that all his friends are well settled he heads to his bedroom and tucks himself inside his bed to welcome sleep.

Sleep was about to gain over his body if not for the faints noises he hears outside his bedroom.

Reluctantly, Kyungsoo gets out of his bed and goes to check from where the noises are coming when he bumps into Jongin,

“Jongin what are you doing here?” He asks while checking the student’s features under the dim light of the few streets light-floors that are still working.

“I was in the bathroom and lost my way back to the room” the student stutters.

“Come I’ll show you your room” Kyungsoo offers just to be stopped by the student.

“Actually, I was hoping I could stay elsewhere” The student confesses.

There’s something new in the student’s voice, something Kyungsoo detect for the first time ever since he first met Jongin two three years ago, and it might be inappropriate but Kyungsoo, unusually, is too whiling to indulge.

He raises a brow and then asks, “And where do you want to stay then?”

“Wherever you want me to” Jongin answer on autopilot.

“With Sehun’s then” Kyungsoo smirks.

“Anywhere but there”

Kyungsoo can see the student fiddling with his fingers, and it’s so amusing, “Well you can stay with Baekhyun or Xiumin and David”

“Well that would be quite appreciated but I’m afraid my presence wouldn’t be that welcomed” The boy sounds convincing if only Kyungsoo didn’t know, after all there’s no way that Jongin came to Kyungsoo’s room just by pure fluke; it’s literally located at the other side of the corridor, so to come here, Jongin had to turn to the left.

“Do you want to stay with me Jongin” Kyungsoo drops his voice few octaves, making it sound deeper and more mature.

“I do” The student nods

“Well, come then” Kyungsoo starts walking back to his room but he can hears the student’s steps following right after.

It didn’t happen right after; took them few glasses of whiskey, small whispers about the past, little touches of comfort, before sealing the deal, but as soon as it was done, Kyungsoo found himself surrounded by a warmth like no other.

He’s sucking purple marks on Jongin’s neck, when the latter speaks, “Do you have lube”

Kyungsoo doesn’t answer; instead he shakes his head still sucking on Jongin’s neck.

“We’ll need it if you want us to get to the next level” the student explains.

Kyungsoo want to play deaf ear, but then he’ll be the only looser since, he doesn’t know how anal works so he’d have to let Jongin do what he has to do to get ready and that’s why he let out a groans as he detaches his mouth off Jongin’s warm skin.

“Olive oil would work?” He asks with a frown.

“Perfectly” The student bites his bottom lip.

Kyungsoo lets out a deep sigh and says, “I’ll be right back”

He kisses Jongin’s plushy lips and then hops off the bed, not bothering to cover his chest or wear pants.

On his way down to the kitchen, he found Jongdae smoking in the balcony. He approaches him and then coughs, making Jongdae jolts, 

“Kyungsoo? What are you doing outside at this hour?” Jongdae drops his eyes to Kyungsoo’s crotch, “And naked”

Kyungsoo rubs the back of his head, “Need something from the kitchen”

“To use as lube?” Jongdae asks nonchalantly making Kyungsoo cough again.

“What?....No” Kyungsoo tries to deny, but in vain as Jongdae states,

“I’ve heard you; you and Jongin, I’ve heard you two talking in the corridor and then you invite Jongin, and…”

“What were you ever doing in the corridor, it’s 3 fucking o’clock” Kyungsoo cuts, “I get it; we were kind of loud, and I’m sorry, but you should be sleeping and since when do you smoke?” 

Kyungsoo drops his eyes to look at Jongdae’s hand, it was shaking and the cigarette was desperately hanging onto his fingers.

“Are you okay Dae?” Kyungsoo wants to reach out for his friend but he’s naked and it would be so inappropriate.

“Chanyeol and I fought that bastard couldn’t keep his mouth shot, bringing again Jenna when I moved on” Jongdae drops the cigarette he was holding and sigh, “As if it wasn’t enough that he took it from me; seeing she was hitting on him. He’s never been serious about her Kyungsoo I’m the one who wanted to marry her”

Kyungsoo wants to tell his friend to forget about the whole deal since it’s been four years since, like he said, Chanyeol stole Jenna from him; they were young back then but some wound just don’t go easily, well not when there’s a dick who always makes sure to send you a kind reminder. 

“Forget about them Jongdae, tries to act like a…” Kyungsoo fakes thinking, “Grown person”

“You can’t talk about grown persons Kyungsoo when you’re all naked” Jongdae chuckles.

Kyungsoo raises his both hands in surrender “In my defense, I thought everybody was asleep”

“Then you should be going and don’t keep the law boy waiting” Jongdae winks before he lights up another cigarette and turns to look at the streets.

“Good night then, you can always sleep next to Sehun since Jongin is busy” Kyungsoo pats Jongdae on the shoulder and then starts walking away.

When Kyungsoo returns to the bedroom he finds Jongin sitting into a Buddha position while pouting, “What kept you till now?”

“I was talking to Jongdae” Kyungsoo goes to join the student in the bed and then leans to capture his lips in a soft kiss.

“Oh my god, I forget to tell that I saw him while I was heading to the toilet I can’t believe you talked to him like this” Jongin manages to remark mid kisses.

“Well he seemed in need of comfort” Kyungsoo pushes Jongin on his back and then hovers over him, “And being the dove of peace I am I couldn’t stay still”

Jongin chuckles as he pulls Kyungsoo into another kiss, “Of course you couldn’t”

Kyungsoo rests both hands on Jongin’s chest admiring the toned flesh flexing under his palms. Thoughts blur through his mind and faint traces of the evening’s events, espitialy the truth and dare part, start coming back to him,

“What was written on the paper?”

At first Jongin frowns but soon it seems that he understood what Kyungsoo is asking about so he smiles, “Do you have a crush on one of the other players?”

Kyungsoo smirks, “Well Jongin, Do you?”

“What do you see?” Is Jongin short but relevant question.

Kyungsoo doesn’t answer, instead he slides his right hand up Jongin’s body to his mouth. Jongin’s tongue peeks from between his lip in on autopilot and timidly licks a line up Kyungsoo’s forefinger stopping to swirl his tongue along the sensitive pad. 

Kyungsoo spreads a sinful smile as he pushes his finger into Jongin’s mouth, and Jongin doesn’t protest; licking, sucking, and nipping at the digit as if they are his last meal.

“You’re a walking sin” Kyungsoo muses absentmindedly, being mesmerized by Jongin’s actions.

Jongin doesn’t comment thought, he is too far-gone to reply, instead he scoots his body up so that it’s parallel with Kyungsoo’s, and claims his lips in a searing kiss.

Kyungsoo moans into Jongin’s mouth. For several moments he allows the law student to do what he pleases but now he thinks he should take the lead.

He slides his fingers into Jongin’s hair, fisting roughly in the golden locks, before he forces Jongin’s mouth open and slides in his hot tongue. Jongin groans in pain just as much as pleasure while Kyungsoo bucks roughly against his throbbing erection.

When broke apart, Kyungsoo pushes Jongin back onto the mattress and then pushes at his knees insistently. He spreads Jongin’s legs wide before thrusting his olive-oil-slicked fingers into him.

“Fuck,” Jongin pants as Kyungsoo scissors and prods his fingers roughly before he retrieve them.

Jongin looks up to see Kyungsoo giving his cock few squeezes before he poises his cock at Jongin’s entrance.

“I can put condom if you desire but I really want to feel you” He announces, waiting for the law’s student reply.

“Put on a condom, then” Jongin spreads a lopsided smile, making Kyungsoo bite his bottom lip, before he’s slithering away toward the night stand. He rolls a condom down his rigid length coats it with enough oil and then regains his previous position. He starts impaling the law student until he becomes balls-deep inside and Jongin’s harsh breathing fills the air. Kyungsoo groans and then begins to pull out and push into Jongin’s prone body with an increasing speed.

Jongin can’t manage to move with Kyungsoo securing him under his body so he lies limply, moaning as Kyungsoo’s fingers wrap around his aching cock. 

Soon, Kyungsoo shift, hitting Jongin sweet spot, and with that the law student’s cock explodes over Kyungsoo’s hand and his own chest as his broken whimpers vibrate all over the bedroom.

Kyungsoo is looking at the show under him in total bless, when he starts feeling his orgasm nearing and after few rough thrusts, he too finds release.

He waits until his breathing calms, and then he pulls away gently, removing the condom and throwing it onto the bin near the bed before returning to lie beside the law student who opened his arms in invitation.

“How does it feel?” He hears the law student ask.

“Cozy like a pillow” He teases since he knows that the student was referring to gay sex, “Or maybe a big sofa”

He smiles contentedly as he drifts into unconsciousness. 

 

*****

 

Morning finds Kyungsoo entangled with Jongin like braid locks. The law student got his head resting on Kyungsoo’s chest, drooling like he was a 2 years old baby while his hands are hugging Kyungsoo’s waist. It’s quite a funny situation but Kyungsoo would be lying if he says he doesn’t appreciate it.

He looks at the big window across the bedroom, it’s still raining heavily outside. He then turns to look at the clock, it’s 10:30 a.m.; way past the time he wanted to wake up at, but it’s only Saturday so there’s no rush.

He gets out of the bed and goes to the bathroom within his room to takes a shower, making sure to not disturb the student who’s still sleeping soundly.

He gets under the shower, and lets the hot water pours onto his body, taking away what remains of a tiring week.

Few minutes later, he gets out of the shower, puts on his bathrobe, and then goes back inside his bedroom to put on some clean and comfy clothes.

When he goes downstairs, he finds Baekhyun and David having breakfast in the kitchen, while Xiumin and Jongdae are making what smells like pancakes, and Sehun is preparing the coffee.

“Good morning guys” Kyungsoo greats, “Where’s the others?”

“Chanyeol is still sleeping, So-dam went to wake him up” Baekhyun answers, “And Jongin is nowhere to be found”

Kyungsoo looks at Jongdae who only winks with a little smile. He’s about to mutter a little “thank you”; being glad that Jongdae told no one that Jongin and he had spent the night together when they hears So-dam screaming.

“What’s going on” Kyungsoo rushes to where the scream came from, followed by the other men only to be shocked by the sight of So-dam petrified before the dead body of Chanyeol.

Kyungsoo starts shaking as he approaches the body, making sure to not touch anything in the process. 

Chanyeol’s body is covered with blood, as a kitchen knife is still trapped in his chest. His eyes are looking at the ceiling while his face is holding a frightened expression.

“Oh god!” Baekhyun shouts, “Someone calls the police”

“Our cell phones are dead, remember?” Sehun states, “and the power is still off”

“So what can we do?” David asks, looking afraid.

Kyungsoo turns to look at his friends then suggests, “Touches nothing, and try to find a way to call the police”

There’s hesitation in the friends’ faces but eventually they nods and stat heading back to the living room, when a sleepy Jongin shows up, rubbing his eyes, “Why all the fuss guys?”

No one answers so Jongin becomes alert, “Is everything okay?”

“Chanyeol is dead Jongin” Sehun states with a serious tone.

The announcement makes Jongin’s eyes pop out, “What? When? How?”

“We know nothing Jongin” So-dam replies, “We found him in his room, a knife in his chest”

“Call the police then” Jongin suggests, freaking out.

“The power is still off, and the storm didn’t stop so it’s impossible to call them” So-dam explains.

“Plus we don’t know what happened there” David interferes.

“We should let the police find out” Jongin stresses, before Kyungsoo comes to pat on his shoulder, “Jongin calm down, we’ll try to figure out what to do”

“What can we do? The man is dead” Jongin’s tone becomes loud so Kyungsoo cut his firmly,

“Enough Jongin, we’re all hanging by the edge of nerve so let’s take a breath and try to think straight okay?”

He squeezes Jongin’s shoulder and when he feels the muscles there relaxing he retrieves his hand and resumes his walking.

Once in the living room and when everyone calms down Kyungsoo speaks, “I think he might have committed a suicide”

“By stabbing his chest” Baekhyun raises a brow, “Come on; it can’t be”

“What makes you this sure?” So-dam raises a brow.

“Because when you’re about to commit a suicide, instinctively you look for the easiest way” Baekhyun fires back, “First thing you learn in psychology. Thought you’re a med student”

So-dam grimaces before averting her eyes to look at Kyungsoo, “We can’t be sure of anything Kyungsoo, we need to call the police”

“We can’t call them” Xiumin blurs out.

Everyone look at him with shocked eyes so Xiumin explains, “I’m placed on house arrest”

“What why?” Kyungsoo exclaims.

“Same old news buddy” Xiumin states, “Amy”

“Oh god” Kyungsoo face-palms, “Can’t believe that, why you didn’t tell me?”

“I just wanted to hang out with you guys, but now, If you call the police, I would be in big troubles. Would risk prison” Xiumin looks shook so Kyungsoo tries to reassures him,

“Look dude, I’m pretty sure he’s committed suicide so you can leave once the storm finish and we can handle things after that”

Xiumin smiles slightly before being interrupted by Sehun, “Okay guys, before jumping into conclusion we need to do some investigations”

“Tell us what to do, you’re the police officer” Kyungsoo speaks.

“Junior police officer who’s still in academy” Jongin corrects before he looks at Sehun, “You can’t touch the body Sehun, you’ll leave your prints behind”

“I’ll use gloves” Sehun raises a brow, “I’m not stupid”

He then addresses to Kyungsoo, “do you have any?”

Kyungsoo nods, “First drawer on the left just next the sink”

Sehun hums and then starts heading to the kitchen, leaving everybody in a deadly silence.

When he comes back he looks at So-dam, “I’ll need your help So-dam, you’re the doctor”

“I’m just a med student actually” So-dam corrects with a worried voice, “Plus what can I help you with? I know shit about how to handle dead corps”

“We’ll need to figure out when did he died” Sehun explains, “and if I’m not mistaken, you’re the well placed to tell us”

“Last time I checked; we’re not allowed to do so” So-dam explains,

“So-dam either we’ll do so and find out the cause of his dead or we do nothing and let the body rot until the storm end; which we don’t know when” Sehun’s face looks serious but So-dam isn’t cooperating so he continues,

“So-dam, we have a dead body with two possibilities, one; Chanyeol committed suicide or two; someone killed him”

A loud gasps is heard in the living room as Sehun looks around, “Yes guys, what if Chanyeol was killed and the killer is still between us”

“What makes you think so?” Baekhyun raises both brows in complete shock.

“I’m not sure and this is why we need to find out” Sehun explains before starting to head upstairs.

The remaining friends stay still for a while until So-dam stands up, all resolved, “Sehun is right guys; we need to know what happened”

She starts walking upstairs, followed by the others, and when they reach the room, they find Sehun checking the place. 

The friends form a half circle around the bed while So-dam goes beside Chanyeol corpse and speaks, “It may sound silly but one of the first things to do once a crime scene has been secured and all relevant details documented; is to check for a watch. If the victim does have a watch is it broken? If it is then the watch will more than likely have stopped at the time of the individual's death, especially if they have had a heavy impact or long fall”

“We’re not sure it’s a crime scene for a starter So-dam for god sake” Xiumin stresses.

“I’m not saying it’s a crime I’m just reciting my lessons” So-dam looks at Xiumin, making him sighs.

“It must be said however that the time the individual took their last breath is not necessarily the time at which they died.” Sehun comes to stand beside So-dam, “taking into consideration the human body can function for a period of time without oxygen - the human brain reportedly surviving several minutes without it - then it is reasonable to assume that the time of death may not always be accurate.”

“Well done officer” So-dam claps, “You’re living up to your legend; the first class student”

“Guys stop playing around” Xiumin interferes, “it’s a serious matter”

So-dam looks at Xiumin with a skeptical gaze before looking at Kyungsoo, “Do you have a rectal thermometer?”

“Bringing it right away” Kyungsoo runs to his room, takes a thermometer out of the bathroom’s first-aid kit and then returns to the room where the others are, “Here you go”

So-dam takes the device and then explains, “Sehun is right; the most accurate way to determine the hour of death is to measure body temperature. It’s simple; the formula equates to the body temperature 37.5°C, which loses 1.5 °C per hour until the temperature of the body is that of the environment around it”

She held the thermometer in the air then reads, “8 ° C”

She then goes next to Chanyeol’s body and says, “Kyungsoo bring me a pair of gloves too, I’ll take Chanyeol’s rectal temperature”

“I don’t think I still have another pair” Kyungsoo ponders.

“You do, it’s just next a box of scented candles” Sehun informs.

Kyungsoo nods and does so, when he comes back, he finds Chanyeol’s body half naked and Sehun turning it on its tummy.

So-dam put on the gloves and then puts the thermometer inside Chanyeol’s anal and then reads, “27 ° C, which mean Chanyeol has died around 3:00 a.m.”

“How can it be” Baekhyun crosses his arms, “Jongdae was with him at that hour. Did you see anything suspicious? ”

Jongdae’s face becomes pale as he stutters, “I left the room around half past two and spend the night in the balcony.”

“And why’s that?” Baekhyun asks.

“Because they were fighting” Sehun explains, “Jongin and I could hear them from our room”

“Yes we fought but when I left he was still alive” Jongdae confesses before looking at Kyungsoo who’s standing beside him, “I didn’t kill him dude, I swear”

“I can confirm that” Jongin declares, “When I was heading to the restroom, I saw Chanyeol slamming the door after Jongdae left to the balcony”

Kyungsoo pats on Jongdae’s shoulder then reassures, “I believe you Jongdae, plus we still don’t know if it’s a murder or a suicide”

“It’s a murder” Sehun announces, making everyone stays still. He points at Chanyeol’s neck then continues, “See these marks! They’re proof of resistance”

At hearing this Jongdae starts sweating, Kyungsoo has noticed it but then Jongdae is a childhood friend, someone he knew since they were little toddlers, and knows that he get stressed over the smallest details.

“Or maybe he’s been playing some BDSM shit last night before coming over” Baekhyun states out of the blue, “He has hickeys on his neck too doesn’t he”

Sehun nods, and Baekhyun continues, “I saw them yesterday” He then turns to look at Kyungsoo, “You saw them too Kyungsoo, they were there yesterday” 

Kyungsoo confirms, “Yes, i saw them”

Sehun exhales, “This is complicated”

“We have a dead body of course it must be complicated” David who doesn’t stop stressing since they found the corpse shouts, “Guys, I think, we should think this whole situation through before calling the police. We’re all having something to lose”

“Talk about yourself” So-dam objects with a frown.

“Oh yeah” David sneers sarcastically, “Aren’t you the one who threatened to kill him in front of everybody the day he dumped you and went to marry Kristen?”

“It’s old drama, dude. Don’t bring it up again” Kyungsoo tries to stops the man only to get cut.

“No, it isn’t, she’s the reason for why Kristen found about his adultery, and filed for divorce” David points at So-dam, “She’s been sending her pictures of him being intimates with other women, and last month, she tried to send…”

“Enough David” Sehun shouts angrily, making everyone jolts, “There’s no need to speak further. It will only make things more complicated”

David closes his mouth for a moment before he sighs, “I’m just trying to say that if it’s really a murder then everyone is a suspect”

Everyone looks at the floor, pondering what’s just been thrown, before Kyungsoo clears his voice, “Guys, let’s cover Chanyeol first, and then we can discuss this downstairs”

The other nods, and let So-dam and Sehun do the job, before everyone walks away and back to the living room.

The eight friends sit in a circle, looking at each other with skeptical eyes, except Kyungsoo, who’s spaces out as soon as his behind hit the cozy coach; he can’t keep the body in his house, soon it will start to decompose and the smell will invade the place, but then what would he say to his father? “I invited some dumb asses to my house, we got drunk and the day after we woke up to a dead body? Plus, his father knows Chanyeol, and has always told him to stop hanging out with him because he seemed like a walking troubles –fleeing his paternal home at the age of twelve and living with an alcoholic sister who work as an escort for old men. He and Chanyeol had met in middle school, and became close because of Chanyeol’s extrovert nature. Ten years later, Kyungsoo has helped him find a job in the same company in which he works –which his father didn’t appreciate, but after working under the same company, Kyungsoo started to understand why his father always calls Chanyeol a success-snag.

“He’s been a dick” Baekhyun breaks the silence, “Always been a dick to everyone, and even in his death we can’t be peaceful, I hated him”

“You’ve been always in conflict with him since the day he tell everybody that you were gay” Sehun declares crossing his arms, “Last Saturday at the night club when you hit him with a bottle you said the only thing you’re sorry for is that he didn’t die”

“I was drunk” Baekhyun sulks, “Wasn’t filtering my words”

“You didn’t apologize neither” Sehun raises a brow, “If Kyungsoo and I weren’t there to interfere you would end up in jail.”

“What you’re aiming to Sehun?” Baekhyun retorts, “You are as guilty as I am; you’re the one who caught him with your 16 little sister in London, and broke his nose. You couldn’t do shit there because adulthood starts at the age of 16 in the UK but you could always plan your vendetta now that he’s back to the U.S”

“What do you mean asshole” Sehun stands up but Kyungsoo is quick to prevent the damage,

“Calm down guys, no need to dig in the past. What’s done is done so let’s not eat each other”  
Baekhyun shrugs while Sehun sits down again, “I wasn’t angry because he was having an affair with my little sister behind my back, you’ve said It; she’s in London and she’s grown now, I was angry because I knew that he wasn’t sincere about it”

He then looks at Kyungsoo, “He filed a complaint against me, I wasn’t arrested just because my father interfered”

“Forget about it dude” Kyungsoo pats Sehun’s shoulder before he goes to sit back.

“If we call the police, everything will resurface and we’ll have hell to contain” David mutters, “The police will definitely discover that I’ve been selling him drugs”

“What the fuck David” Kyungsoo exclaims.

David rubs his head nervously as he confesses, “He asked me for something that could help him get high and at first, I though why not share some of mine with him, but then he started asking for big quantities, the bastard been sharing them with his hook ups, and I told myself why not do some business with him. The police will definitely check his calls and they will find out, man”

He rubs his head again as he starts crying, making everyone’s mood drops even more.

“It’s not a reason for not calling the police” Jongin whispers but is heard anyway “Everyone should take responsibility, it’s a human life we’re talking about”

“Easy to say when you have nothing to lose” Jongdae snorts.

“And what make us sure that the killer is not him or Kyungsoo” So-dam stands up.

“Because we were with each other” Kyungsoo barges in with an unmistakable frown, “We spent the night together”

“You!” So-dam chuckles sarcastically, “Gay, I know better than to believe this. The only reason for why you stopped your god-damn homophobic reaction from when we were in college is because you befriended Baekhyun”

“Well let’s just say that people change” Kyungsoo states, “Plus, I agree with Jongin we should let the police solve this case. Once the storm stops, we’ll head to the police station and report the case together, okay”

“No man” Xiumin stands up too, “I’ll risk the prison, man, and you know what happen to people accused of domestic abuse in the prison, even when the charges are fake. God damn I can’t ruin my life like this. My only mistake was to fall in love with a fake lying bitch”

“No one should” Baekhyun agrees, “Chanyeol was a dick, and doesn’t deserve ruining our life for him. We should handle this by ourselves. Whether he’s been killed or not. What happened here stay here, and we swear no one talk about it ever”.

The silence following Baekhyun’s request make Kyungsoo know that his friends have set their minds.

 

*****

 

“I don’t think it’s right” Jongin whispers against Kyungsoo’s ear while cocooning him inside his embrace “Even if he was a complete dick he doesn’t deserve this”

Kyungsoo doesn’t answer instead he keeps thinking deeply. What should he do? Should he go to the police, then he will risk his friends’ liberty, does Chanyeol even deserve it, but then Jongin is right one should take responsibility, but what if it was Chanyeol, would he think about the well being of his friends, he’s not the kind no, is this even a valid reason?!

He’s still drown in his thoughts when Baekhyun comes in, “Hey”

Kyungsoo looks up to see an unsure Baekhyun smiling, “Hey”

Baekhyun looks at Jongin, “Jongin, can you please excuse us?”

Jongin stays silent for a while, looking at Kyungsoo then at Baekhyun, but before he stands up, Kyungsoo stops him, “Stay”

Baekhyun’s eyes pop out but soon he regains his composure and starts walking toward Kyungsoo, and sits beside him, “Look Kyungsoo, it might sound crazy but Chanyeol doesn’t really deserve losing our liberty for the sake of justice and some biblical shit. Dude been a dick to everyone including you”

“Don’t drag me in” Kyungsoo shakes his head.

“I’m telling the truth Kyungsoo, he’s been banging your ex for over a year. He’s the reason for why you two have broke up”

Jongin gasps and Kyungsoo’s eyes pops out in shock, not knowing if he heard clearly, “What?”

“I knew it last month and couldn’t tell you because I didn’t want to hurt you” Baekhyun explain, “Everyone knew actually, and we were waiting for you to find out by yourself”

Kyungsoo can’t talk, doesn’t know what to say, it couldn’t be, how?

It’s as if Baekhyun has read his mind as he explains, “All the nights she was pretending visiting her relatives, she would be with him banging in Sehun’s place. She doesn’t have any relative; her only brother is living in Miami and doesn’t want to have anything to do with her” Baekhyun stops to take a breath then continues,

“Sehun was the first one to catch them, but Chanyeol begs him to not tell you. That’s why when he found out about him and his sister he hit him, because he knew he wasn’t faithful. Damn it, you were his friend and the only reason for why we kept up with him until now”.

Kyungsoo is still in shock but manages to ask anyway, “and the others knew it too”

“Yeah” Baekhyun nods, “It was So-dam who first told me, she caught then fucking in the toilet of a night club, took pictures of them wanted to send them to you but you father got sick and you were so worried so she stepped back”

Baekhyun sigh, “God, Kyungsoo, if we call the police, the investigation will start and David, Xiumin, me, and Jongdae will definitely got into troubles, even Sehun would be thrown out of the academy”

“Wait…w-why Jongdae?” Kyungsoo frowns

“The marks on Chanyeol’s neck are Jongdae’s Kyungsoo, he told us so just minutes ago” Baekhyun puts his hand on Kyungsoo’s lap, “Just think about it Kyungsoo, a person who doesn’t respect their friends doesn’t deserve to be respected in return. Plus what if it is indeed a suicide? I know that we’ll never know but it is better this way, isn’t it?”

Kyungsoo stays silent for a moment, there’s too much to take in, but eventually he opens his mouth, “And what can we do?”

Baekhyun smiles, “Sehun, So-dam, and Jongdae will do the necessary”

Kyungsoo doesn’t add any other word, instead he nods as Baekhyun stood up and left the room.

Once he’s and Jongin are alone, he tilts his head to look at him, “What’s now?”

“You’ve already made your choice Kyungsoo” Jongin kind of beams, “But then a person can’t go missing all of sudden”

“I don’t really care” The knit between Kyungsoo’s brows only deepens, “I won’t miss him any sooner”

“I hope that you won’t regret it too” Jongin leans in to peck Kyungsoo’s temple.

“He’s been…” Kyungsoo tries to form the word but they’re too hard and too heavy that even if Chanyeol is dead he can’t but feel angry.

“It’s okay” Jongin takes Kyungsoo in his embrace as the later finally let out angry screams.

 

*****

 

It’s crazy how in emergencies, people would find solutions for everything that even a big storm can’t stop and so the eight friends find themselves in mafia-like cleaning duties. Sehun make sure to erase all possible traces with the help of So-dam who shown some A grade criminology skills, and when everything becomes ready, the eight friends walk all the twenty one floor down to the parking lot, put Chanyeol’s well packed corpse in Jongdae’s funeral’s car’s trunk, and then head to Jongdae’s shop, were the body got incinerated and its ashes flushed in the toilets. 

Kyungsoo is sitting in his car, looking at his friends bidding Jongdae goodbye then heading back to their cars. It feels satisfying, not because the storm has finally stopped, but because when he first planned this, he didn’t predict this turn of events; having everyone leave with a smile of relief on their face with him being everyone’s savior.

He should congratulate himself, no one can put a well baked plan like this within the short period of three weeks, well except for the part in which he forgot the candles in drawer next the gloves, but Sehun was too distracted to pay attention. So amusing!

After that, all he had to do is to propose and organize the game night, call all the people he knows they got problem with Chanyeol, got them trapped in the web he has made ready for them, and then call someone who would be his alibi, he could chose his secretary –she’s longing for him too, but Jongin was the perfect candidate, he’s young, naïve, and he likes Kyungsoo because of his personality, not because of his money so he wouldn’t let him down –Kyungsoo bet on it and won the bet. The biggest deal was to convince Chanyeol to sell the car but thankfully the bastard was going into some financial difficulties so he accepted eventually. The rest didn’t need any planning since Kyungsoo was damn sure that Chanyeol would never shut his god damn mouth, and that the night would surely end with a fight.

Talking about Chanyeol, he must be fuming wherever the hell he is right now, but oh how he deserves! He should know better than to miss with Kyungsoo. What did he expect? That Kyungsoo is some dumb idiot who’s so dense that he deserves being cheated on by his own friend, that when he found out he would drown himself in a glass of fancy bourbon and cry it out like how Jongdae did four years ago! No fucking way; Grown-ups pay. Grown- ups suffer consequences. He stepped on his pride until it no longer existed. That’s a murder. Let the punishment fit the crime. The only think that Kyungsoo regrets is that he really has to plan this entire masquerade in a stormy day so the security cameras wouldn’t record the persons who visited the building that day, thus he didn’t get to see Chanyeol in the eyes while burying the knife in his chest. He really wanted to see the life leaving his eyes, wanted to mutter onto his face “You didn’t get to fucking win, dick”. It would have been a hell of a view, but he wouldn’t complain, he got his chance, though, when he choke his ex last Sunday in his lake house and burnt her corpse in the wood under the mountain where they first met. That was a hell of a bonfire, nothing remained but few bones he made sure to grind and feed them to the fishes in the lake.

A smile starts to creep on his pulpy lips, when someone starts knocking on his window. He looks at his right side to see Jongin bending over while mentioning to him to roll the glass down,

“Hey there” The law student greets with a small voice, “Are you still thinking”

Kyungsoo doesn’t reply, instead he chooses to asks, “And you you’re doing okay?”

The law student shrugs, “Hanging in there” he bites his bottom lips and then starts, “I was wondering if …”

But Kyungsoo is fast to cut him, “I can’t Jongin…at least not now; I’ve been through a lot”

Indeed, and what he needs is to take a long vacation to heal, and see if he would ever be able again to get into a new relationship. He’s afraid to end up with someone like his ex, he doesn’t want to becomes a serial killer.

The boy only nods and steps back, still chewing on his bottom lips and damn him! He makes Kyungsoo feels some insane staff inside.

He rolls the window up, and starts driving away but his eyes just can’t stop fixing Jongin in the rear mirror while some memories and the fresh scent of the boy start invading his mind.

It’s official, he becomes a psycho!

He’s still in a battle with his mind when he finds that his car has stopped, he lets out a deep sigh, gets out of the car, and then calls the med students, “As I said I can’t get into a new relationship but I’m going on a vacation and if you’re interested, I can postpone it until you finish your exams so you can come with me, but I can’t promise…”

It’s his turns to be cut by the med student, “I got it; we can start with this and figure out things later”  
Kyungsoo only smirks, sending the law student a gaze full of mysteries. 

**_The end._ **


End file.
